Charlotte Frollo
Charlotte Frollo is the 14 year old daughter of Claude Frollo, the principal antagonist of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." She was raised believing gypsies are bad and to be a devoted daughter of Maria and the church so she wouldn't commit any sins as her father did before her (in this case with Esmeralda) although at first her father didn't approve entirely his own idea. Character Background Charlotte was born in the Isle of the Lost as all her fellow villian offspring comrades did, as the daughter of Claude Frollo she became very over-protected by her father. He taught her and her older sister Claudine that gypsies were bad people as he did before with Quasimodo, he also taught her that sinning was the worst thing she could do excluding the part of killing because if she needed to do so... there was no problem. Thanks to the ideas her father gave her she became very devoted to church and to religion itself, this is why she didn't complain of how her father was making her dress like. Being really weak when she was a child and really shy she was often bullied by others, such as Mal, Evie and even Jay. Her father couldn't resist the shame his daughter gave him so he stayed with her and her sister almost all the time, making her shyness and insecurity even worse. That is when something marvelous happened to her, while she was being bullied, two people managed to defend her: a girl called Hebe who was the unique daughter of Hades, and Carlos de Vil. Since that moment she had made friends and continued making them, such as Claw (son of Scar) and Arthur Radcliffe (son of Governor Radcliffe). Personality Charlotte is a really shy girl but knows how to put a cover to it. Although Charlotte has a really strong personality being mean, prejudiced, sinister, vicious and cold while being in the Isle and in her first days in Auradon, she cannot show any kind of weakness because of the family she's got. Away of her duties as the daughter of Frollo and without needing to make a cover so she wouldn't be treated in a wrong way we can see the shy girl that was always there, we can also see a caring, loving and nice girl that loves her friends more than anything and has a deep crush on Carlos de Vil. Physical Appeareance Charlotte is a girl with raven black curly hair, white almost pale skin and dark grey eyes. Her height can be described as the same size as Carlos or a little bit smaller than him and she is a really thin girl but for some reason with big hips. She often hates her body because it is almost the same as Esmeralda, the gypsy that made her dad crazy, the only difference is her skin color and eye color. While in the Isle her father made her dress the same as he did while being the minister of Paris, just in a female version without the hat. Instead her hair was caught up in a bun with a red lace on it and brown boots. She was still dressed like that when going to Auradon Prep. After Evie, Hebe and Mal made her a change of look she started to wear a wine coloured short dress grabbed by a collar, a leather jacket, fishnet stockings, fishnet gloves and black boots. Her hair is now untied and she started wearing a little bit of make up. Relationships Family At first she was very close to both her father and sister, helping and working with them in her fathers shop. Of course as any other typical sister-sister relationship she often fights with Claudine because of anything, but in the bottom of their hearts they love each other even if they don't demonstrated too much. After going to Auradon Prep and learning the story of what her father did to Paris and the gipsies she started to question if her father really loved her and her sister or if he just loved that he had new minions for him so he could be freed from the Isle. She then realized that her father wasn't really happy to have her and her sister as daughters making their bond completely broken. Friends In the Isle as a kid she didn't have a single friend because of her father and her shyness, she wasn't "interesting" for the other kids to hang out with her making her a loner and a bully objective. After she was rescued by Hebe and Carlos from the bullies she started to know what a friendship was, she hanged with them but with the time Carlos and her started to be apart due to Carlos's friends (Mal, Evie and Jay) and her friends (Hebe, Claw and Arthur). Claw and Arthur She met Claw and Arthur after they tried to steal her silk ribbon her father gave her, she managed to stop them and throw them into a puddle of mudd, Arthur started complaining because he hated being dirty and Claw just hitted him in the head, Charlotte and Hebe pulled them so they could stand up and Charlotte started "grounding" them (mostly yelling) so they didn't try it again. After some time both of them hanged with the girls they started to like how the girls acted and made their little "gang" of friends. Love Interest Carlos de Vil After meeting Carlos de Vil when he saved her from the bullies, she became friends with him and the time made that friendship transform into a deep crush on him. She wanted to hang more with him but when she was willing to do so, they were already going to Auradon. She passed a lot of time alone since then a no men except of her friends got near her, Arthur tried to date her somehow but she rejected him a lot of times because her heart was still owned by Carlos's memory. When she had the opportunity to go to Auradon she was hoping she could see Carlos and try something with him now, but another thing stopped her, Jane was the girlfriend of Carlos and her heart was broken. She's actually trying to do whatever it takes to get Carlos for herself. Enemies While living in the Isle her first enemies were her bullies: Mal, Evie and Jay but with time she started to forget about them and even became neutral. With Uma and her crew on the other side, Uma was a "bullly copy" of Mal and literally tried to follow her decisions bullying Charlotte but failed miserably, instead she just managed to bother Charlotte making her angry and fighting back. Since that moment her crew and Charlotte's "gang" are enemies. Category:Villain Kids Category:Daughters Category:Reformed Category:Female Characters